Mirror
by theking arthur
Summary: Sebuah cermin retak, tapi pantulannya sempurna. "Aku akan selalu bersama Noona." Karena Oh Sehun ingin melindungi mimpi Xi Luhan sampai akhir. "Jika terasa berat, ingatlah kalau Noona tidak sendirian."/"Kau tidak ada disini." Luhan terdengar terisak pelan./"Tangan ini, kalau Noona mau menggenggamnya, aku bisa membawa kita pergi kemana saja."
_**MIRROR**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Xi Luhan (GS)**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **Romance**_

 _ **One Shoot**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I Do NOT Own The Song And The Lyric. All credit goes to My Ex Justin Timberlake #DibakarMassa. Sisanya (Plot dan Ide Cerita) Saya Yang Punya.**_

 _ **A/N : Lagi Ngerjain Golden Chained Blood, Stucked, pas Lagi Denger Mirror yang sangat manis, dan kepikiran untuk Working on Something of HunHan with Rate T Hahaha karena saya biasanya Selalu Memikirkan Segala Ide Tentang HunHan dalam Skala M #Dihajarlagi. Lirik yang diambil hanya bagian yang paling saya suka, kalau mau baca sambil dengerin lagunya secara full, sangat dianjurkan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aren't you somethin' to admire_

 _Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

 _And I can't help but notice_

 _You reflect in this heart of mine_

.

.

.

Oh Sehun pertama kali jatuh cinta saat dia berusia tujuh belas tahun. Usianya para remaja saat kelebihan hormon, egois karena sudah merasa dewasa, tertarik pada lawan jenis, memberontak melawan jam malam, dan penasaran pada hal-hal yang dilarang oleh orang tua.

Tapi, Oh Sehun hanya melakukan dua hal saat dia menginjak usia keramat tersebut.

Diam, dan memperhatikan seseorang yang suka menguncir kuda rambut cokelatnya.

Setidaknya Oh Sehun masih bisa dikatakan remaja normal yang melakukan _sesuatu_ , kan?

Namanya Xi Luhan. Seorang gadis keturunan Cina-Korea Selatan yang lebih tua empat tahun dari Oh Sehun, berkulit putih bersih, berambut cokelat sebahu, selalu ceroboh, kelebihan energi, dan meledak-ledak seperti sebuah kombinasi sempurna antara gelembung dan kembang api.

Xi Luhan sudah menjadi tetangga Oh Sehun sejak remaja kurus beralis tebal itu sudah bisa belajar berjalan. Kata lainnya, mereka tumbuh bersama, walaupun tidak seakrab dan seintens yang biasa dilihat dalam drama-drama papan atas televisi. Sejak menginjak bangku sekolah menengah, Xi Luhan sudah mulai sibuk dengan ambisinya untuk menjadi pembaca berita nomor satu, dan kecuali Oh Sehun yang mendatanginya, Xi Luhan selalu lupa dengan dunia yang ada di sekitarnya.

Oh Sehun pertama kali jatuh cinta saat lutut Xi Luhan berdarah.

Mereka berlari bersama di taman kota pagi itu, dan seperti biasa Xi Luhan terus mengoceh seperti burung yang sedang bernyanyi. Kali ini soal bagaimana dia bersama kelompok mahasiswa di kelasnya mengunjungi salah satu gedung penyiaran paling besar di Seoul pada minggu sebelumnya, dan masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan waktu lima menit untuk mencoba membacakan sebuah berita di depan kamera.

"Aku pasti sudah melakukannya dengan baik, Sehun-ah." Luhan menyeka keringat di keningnya sambil terengah. "PD Kamera itu tersenyum padaku lebih lama daripada ke teman-temanku yang lain."

Oh Sehun mengangguk-angguk saja, karena dia tidak pernah mengerti semua yang Xi Luhan katakan dalam kecepatan tinggi—setiap saat ketika mood Xi Luhan sedang bagus-bagusnya. "Noona memang yang terbaik."

"Mau main denganku?"

Oh Sehun mengerutkan kening tidak paham.

"Yang sampai di air mancur itu akan ditraktir kue Beras sore ini, satu, dua, tiga—aduh!"

"Noona!" Oh Sehun segera berlari menghampiri Xi Luhan yang jatuh berlutut di jalur beton.

Belum selesai bicara dan menarik napas, tahu-tahu sudah berlari duluan. Xi Luhan benar-benar seperti roket, dan itu juga mungkin karena dia curang ingin ditraktir oleh Oh Sehun.

Xi Luhan segera duduk sambil mengerang kuat-kuat, menekuk salah satu lutut dan meremas pinggiran lukanya dengan wajah merah menahan sakit. Xi Luhan ingin menangis, sedangkan Oh Sehun hanya bisa menatap darah yang keluar dengan perasaan ngeri.

Xi Luhan hanya butuh tiga jahitan kecil, kalau gadis itu mau tenang sebentar dan berpikir dengan waras.

"Bagaimana ini, Noona?"

Plak!

"Bagaimana apanya!? Aku terluka, Oh Sehun! Aku berdarah, lihat!?"

Oh Sehun mengusap-usap bahunya yang kena pukul kembali mengangguk-angguk untuk menyenangkan Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa pakai rok besok…" Kali ini mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya menekuk seperti bayi yang takut habis kena bentak. "Ahh… Bagaimana ini… Aku harus pakai celana panjang terus… Ahh… Tidak bisa… Hiks…"

Oh Sehun panik karena Luhan sudah di ambang tangisannya. Air matanya sudah di ujung tanduk.

Dengan canggung dan tampang bodohnya, Oh Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan pelan.

"Mau kugendong sampai rumah?"

"Kau bisa?" Luhan kentara sekali pura-pura tidak yakin. Masih bocah ingusan di matanya, tapi fisik Oh Sehun sudah sebesar laki-laki dewasa sekarang. "Aku berat, tahu."

"Memangnya Noona bisa berjalan sendiri?"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Luhan menjulurkan kedua tangannya. "Jangan menyesal."

Oh Sehun senang karena Luhan tidak jadi menangis.

Dia segera berjongkok membelakangi Luhan, dan gadis itu pelan-pelan naik ke punggungnya.

"Hei, Oh Sehun." Panggil Luhan saat Sehun sudah berjalan.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak punya pacar di sekolah?"

"Pacar?"

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak sekeren teman-temanku yang lain."

Luhan tertawa. Suaranya bergetar di tubuh Sehun dengan cara yang lembut. "Jawabanmu tidak masuk akal."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, kok. Hanya saja… Setelah aku pikir-pikir, ternyata kau manis juga."

 _Manis…_

"Benar kau tidak punya pacar? Tidak ada yang menyukaimu juga? Kau tidak punya siswi yang kau sukai?"

"T-Tidak."

.

.

.

 _If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_

 _Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

.

.

.

Oh Sehun masih jatuh cinta saat dia berusia delapan belas tahun.

Pada orang yang sama, si gadis berisik dengan kuncir kuda cokelatnya yang khas.

Yang lebih banyak merepotkannya daripada membantunya.

"Halo…"

"Noona!"

"Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau menelepon? Kau tidak belajar untuk persiapan ujian?"

Oh Sehun menggigil, memandang keluar bilik telepon umum untuk menilai berapa tebal salju yang sekarang sudah menutupi jalan malam ini. Ponselnya disita ibunya sejak minggu lalu, jadi dia berakhir dengan berlari sejauh satu kilometer ke sebuah telepon umum terdekat saat mengambil jeda belajar di perpustakaan sekolahnya, ketimbang mencari makan malam untuk perutnya yang kosong belum terisi sejak tadi siang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Noona?" Tanya Oh Sehun balik.

"Aku?"

Oh Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung satu sepatunya ke lantai. "Aku dengar soal hasil seleksi calon pembaca berita itu tadi pagi dari Ibu."

Luhan terdengar menahan isakannya di ujung telepon. Suaranya memang sudah bergetar sejak tadi. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar."

"Jangan merasa begitu. Noona selalu yang terbaik, ingat?"

"Tidak… Aku benar-benar buruk, makanya aku gagal lagi."

"Luhan Noona…"

"Apa aku menyerah saja? Ini sudah usahaku yang kelima, Oh Sehun."

"Jangan." Oh Sehun benar-benar sedih memikirkannya. "Noona harus mengejar impian Noona hingga akhir. Aku akan sangat kecewa kalau Noona sampai menyerah begitu."

Luhan tertawa pelan, bernada pesimis. "Apa aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Noona masih bisa melakukannya."

"Rasanya berat sekali karena keinginanku terlalu besar."

Oh Sehun menggeleng.

Xi Luhan yang penuh semangat tidak boleh terdengar putus asa begini. Itu tidak benar, dan Oh Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Ada aku."

Hening.

"Aku akan selalu bersama Noona."

Karena Oh Sehun ingin melindungi mimpi Luhan sampai akhir.

"Jika terasa berat, ingatlah kalau Noona tidak sendirian."

"Kau tidak ada disini." Luhan terdengar terisak pelan.

"Tapi, Noona bisa mendengarku, kan?"

Hening lagi.

"Bahkan walaupun Noona tidak bisa melihatku."

"Diamlah, bocah. Kau membuatku menangis lagi sekarang."

Oh Sehun tersenyum lega. Luhan sudah kedengaran sedikit lebih baik sekarang.

" _Sialan_. Kalau aku gagal lagi, kau harus membelikanku sepatu baru, mengerti!?"

Oh Sehun mengangguk. Dia berjanji akan selalu membuat Luhan tersenyum, dan gadis itu harus percaya padanya. "Noona baru saja mengumpat padaku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus SMA. Kau akan mengumpat juga, dan aku harus jadi orang pertama yang mengajarimu."

Oh Sehun tertawa, dan dadanya terasa ringan.

"Oh Sehun…"

"Hm?"

"Kau selalu melakukan banyak hal untukku."

Dan, jika melindungi mimpi Xi Luhan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Xi Luhan terus tersenyum, Oh Sehun mau melakukan apa saja untuk gadis itu.

.

.

.

 _Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

 _I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

.

.

.

Oh Sehun terus saja jatuh cinta saat dia berusia sembilan belas tahun.

Masih pada si kuncir kuda cokelatnya yang manis dan cerewet.

Dan, pada impiannya yang belum terwujud.

Duduk di bangku kuliah, tidak membuat Oh Sehun jadi tenggelam dalam euforia belajar dadakan ala anak kampus seperti teman-temannya. Bukannya Oh Sehun tidak menseriusi pendidikan untuk dirinya sendiri, hanya saja Oh Sehun pikir ibunya benar ketika mengatakan kalau dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan mengikuti arus hanya agar terlihat sama di dalam air.

Dia akan belajar saat merasa perlu, dan selama belum begitu, Oh Sehun tetap akan menggunakan otaknya untuk memikirkan Xi Luhan dan apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan pada detik tersebut. Dan menyempatkan waktu luangnya untuk bertemu Xi Luhan.

Seperti pagi ini, ketika Oh Sehun meminta Luhan menemuinya di depan gedung stasiun penyiaran SBC dengan berpakaian resmi lalu gadis itu menurut saja padahal keningnya berkerut terus karena tidak mengerti dan sibuk menebak-nebak.

"Pakai ini." Oh Sehun segera mengalungkan sebuah ID Card ke leher Luhan. "Aku mengerjakannya semalaman, Noona."

Luhan melihat sejenak foto dirinya sendiri dengan keterangan INTERN yang tertera disana, dan keningnya kembali berkerut. Kali ini dia kesal juga karena semakin bingung.

Luhan mendongak menatap Oh Sehun. "Kenapa aku bisa jadi karyawan magang SBC?"

"Kita." Ralat Oh Sehun, memamerkan ID miliknya sendiri dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Ikuti saja aku."

Xi Luhan hanya bisa diam dan menurut saja saat Oh Sehun menarik tangannya, dan ikut bersikap tenang juga saat bocah itu melakukannya. Mereka melewati jalur masuk dengan mudah, melambai sok akrab pada beberapa orang karyawan yang masuk ke dalam lift, dan mereka ikut masuk juga ke lift kosong yang lain.

Menuju ke lantai sepuluh.

"Cepat katakan padaku, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini."

"Sabar." Bujuk Sehun tenang.

"Tsk… Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau rencanakan?"

Pintu lift membuka, dan lagi-lagi Luhan membiarkan Oh Sehun menariknya menuju ke salah satu ruangan yang berada di bagian paling ujung koridor.

Sepi.

Setelah memastikan bahwa keadaannya cukup aman, Oh Sehun memutar kenop pintu dan mereka berdua segera masuk disambut keremangan ruangan yang berpengharum lemon.

Oh Sehun membimbing Luhan menuju ke bagian lain ruangan yang lebih terang dan luas, dan mulut Xi Luhan segera membulat saat matanya menangkap benda-benda apa saja yang tertata rapi disana. Kamera, monitor, meja tinggi besar berwarna abu-abu, latar belakang biru khas SBC, dan beberapa peralatan siaran lainnya yang super lengkap.

Seperti anak kecil yang melihat taman bermain, Xi Luhan segera menyisir setiap sudut ruangan itu, melompat kesana-kemari mengagumi semua yang ada dengan kelebihan bahagia. Mungkin Xi Luhan mirip dengan kutu loncat.

"Ini keren! Sialan! Benar-benar keren!"

Oh Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil bersedekap di ambang pembatas kayu, kepuasannya hari ini jauh melebihi apapun.

Dia masih menjaga mimpi Luhan, dan binar di mata gadis itu saat tersenyum adalah harga yang pantas untuk penyelinapan mereka hari ini karena Oh Sehun butuh lebih dari sekedar keberanian untuk melakukannya.

"Mau coba menyiarkan berita, Noona?"

Xi Luhan menatap Oh Sehun, penuh harap dan menahan diri. "Nanti kita bisa ketahuan."

"Tenang saja. Ruangan ini baru akan dipakai setelah makan siang nanti."

"Kau yakin?"

"Cepatlah!" Desak Oh Sehun, segera menghampiri Luhan dan mendorong wanita itu agar duduk di kursinya. "Aku ingin melihat Noona."

"K-Kau yakin, Oh Sehun?"

"Aish!" Oh Sehun terkekeh, mengacak-acak ringan rambut Luhan. "Cepatlah!"

Xi Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang merona, lalu berdehem dan kepercayaan dirinya segera muncul. Dengan angkuh dan cantik, ditatapnya kamera yang tidak menyala di hadapannya itu, dan dia baru saja akan membuka mulut saat mereka berdua mendengar suara klek dari arah kenop pintu ruang siaran.

Sehun dan Luhan segera saling bertatapan panik, lalu mereka berdua serempak bersamaan lari menuju ke sebuah lemari yang ada di bagian awal ruangan, mendesakkan diri mereka agar muat masuk di dalam, dan menutup pintu sambil berdoa agar mereka tidak ketahuan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, laci yang dibuka lalu ditutup, suara batuk, lalu suara langkah kaki lagi sebelum akhirnya pintu terdengar ditutup kembali.

Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan segera menghela napas lega, tersenyum lalu mereka berdua terkikik geli.

"Gila kau!"

"Maaf."

Xi Luhan mengamati Oh Sehun lekat-lekat dalam keremangan yang menembus sela rongga-rongga kayu dinding badan pintu lemari, masih dengan senyuman lebarnya yang manis.

Dia tidak pernah bisa menebak Oh Sehun dengan benar, tidak peduli sudah berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama selama ini.

Bocah itu seperti memiliki sejuta hal lain yang hanya bisa Luhan lihat, tapi tidak bisa gadis itu jabarkan dengan jelas. Sejak kapan Oh Sehun jadi tampak membingungkan dan sulit begini? Apa Luhan yang terlambat memperhatikan?

Senyum Xi Luhan jadi jauh lebih melembut, dan mereka berdua jadi saling menatap satu sama lain dengan cara yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

"Aku ingin menjaga impian Noona tetap dekat dengan Noona."

Xi Luhan terperangah.

Kalau ada satu kata yang bisa dia sebutkan tentang Oh Sehun sekarang, maka itu adalah _kejutan_. Kenapa bocah itu selalu melakukan banyak hal untuk Luhan?

Oh Sehun menjulurkan satu tangannya.

"Tangan ini, kalau Noona mau menggenggamnya, aku bisa membawa kita pergi kemana saja."

Pergi kemana saja, dengan Oh Sehun dalam jangkauannya…

Luhan merasa begitu pusing dengan penawaran itu, tapi dia tahu kalau jantungnya sudah berdebar kencang sekarang. Apa yang Sehun katakan bukan hal yang Luhan harapkan bisa mereka bicarakan di dalam sebuah lemari, atau dimana saja, jadi Luhan tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri untuk situasi semacam itu.

Dia tidak tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun bisa berubah.

 _Cup_ …

"Noona…"

Oh Sehun gantian terperangah, karena Xi Luhan baru saja berjinjit untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Luhan menggeleng, membuang muka dengan wajah semerah tomat dalam keremangan. Malu luar biasa.

"Maaf, aku tersandung."

"I-Itu—"

"Kita pulang sekarang." Luhan mendorong pintu lemari dan keluar lebih dulu, masih menolak menatap langsung ke arah Sehun. "Kau harus segera kembali ke kampus."

Oh Sehun masih mematung memperhatikan Luhan, sibuk mencerna apa yang tadi gadis itu lakukan padanya. _Pada bibirnya_.

"Dan, soal impianku, biar aku yang urus sendiri."

Luhan berbalik pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang siaran, dan meninggalkan Oh Sehun dengan kerutan baru di keningnya.

Apa dia baru saja ditolak?

.

.

.

 _Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

 _I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_

 _Is the space that now you hold_

.

.

.

Oh Sehun selalu jatuh cinta saat dia berusia dua puluh tahun.

Pada si kuncir kuda cokelatnya yang sering mengacuhkannya setahun belakangan ini, sejak _insiden_ ciuman mereka di dalam lemari tempo hari.

Entah apa itu bahkan bisa disebut sebuah ciuman atau tidak.

Bukan masalah, karena Oh Sehun tetap berlari secepat yang kedua kakinya bisa untuk menemui Xi Luhan siang ini. Gadis manis itu membutuhkannya sekarang, dan dia akan terus menunggu hingga Oh Sehun datang.

"Noona!"

Xi Luhan segera berdiri, dan kegugupannya membuat Oh Sehun jadi khawatir.

"Noona baik-baik saja?"

PLAK!

"Aku sudah jelek begini masih kau tanya juga? Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Oh Sehun! Kau tidak lihat, ya?"

"Maaf." Oh Sehun mengusap-usap sebentar bahunya yang kena pukul. "Jam berapa siarannya akan dimulai?"

"Lima menit lagi." Luhan menggembungkan pipi, tampak mau menangis sekarang.

Dari sejuta hari yang paling baik, saat ini adalah waktu yang paling Luhan tunggu seumur hidupnya. Luhan sudah pasti terlalu senang, tapi dia segera berubah jadi super panik dan Oh Sehun harus melewatkan ujiannya hari ini untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Xi Luhan tidak boleh menggagalkan impiannya di saat-saat terakhir, dan Oh Sehun akan memastikan hal itu tidak sampai terjadi.

"Noona pasti bisa."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang akan menonton?"

"Pasti ada."

"Ini segmen ramalan cuaca, pasti tidak akan ada yang menontonnya! Mereka semua sudah punya itu di ponsel."

"Aku akan menontonnya."

"Hanya kau!" Luhan merasa kesal, jadi dia memukul bahu Sehun lagi. "Jangan tertawakan dandananku! Kau mati kalau melakukannya."

"Aku berjanji."

Luhan tampak mulai tenang, tapi sedetik kemudian dia jadi panik lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Oh Sehun meraih kedua bahu Luhan lembut, memerintah gadis itu untuk menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Noona pasti bisa. Noona mau tampil baik untukku, kan?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu, tapi dia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ini adalah tantangan, dan kalau mau jadi yang nomor satu, Noona harus bisa melewatinya. Noona mau membuatku bangga, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi.

Kali ini kegugupannya bisa diredam dengan benar, walaupun masih ada sorot kekhawatiran di mata gadis itu. Sehun percaya Luhan bisa mengatasinya saat dia sudah menghadap ke arah kamera nanti.

"Jangan lupa tersenyum, oke?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

Ponselnya berdering, dan Oh Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari bahu wanita itu. Membiarkan Luhan menjawab teleponnya sebentar. Gadis itu sudah dipanggil ke ruang siaran perdananya oleh PD-Nim.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang."

Xi Luhan segera menahan Oh Sehun, tampak kembali dikuasai kepanikan.

"Mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku harus kembali ke kampus."

"Bagaimana denganku? Kau bilang akan menonton siaranku, kan?"

Oh Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan darinya pelan, tersenyum manis agar Luhan mau tenang dan mengerti.

"Aku akan menontonnya dengan _live streaming_ di bus."

 _Live streaming_ …

Xi Luhan gemas ingin menendang bokong Oh Sehun, tapi dia berusaha menahan diri unruk tidak melakukannya.

"Kau bilang aku tidak sendirian…"

"Noona…"

"Kau hanya mencoba menghiburku, ya?"

"Jangan—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Potong Luhan, menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang membuat perasaan Oh Sehun jadi tidak enak, karena mata gadis itu tidak ikut tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Pergilah. Kau harus belajar dengan baik."

"Noona…"

Luhan segera berbalik. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Dah."

Oh Sehun menghela napas panjang, mengamati kepergian Luhan dengan penuh penyesalan.

Dia hanya ingin membuat Luhan mulai terbiasa tanpanya.

Apa sekarang gadis itu bahkan jadi membencinya juga?

.

.

.

 _Cause it's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me_

 _I couldn't get any bigger_

 _With anyone else beside of me_

.

.

.

Xi Luhan berhenti di depan pintu ruang siaran sembilan. Menggigit bibir, dan memutuskan bahwa ini rasanya tidak benar. Bukan soal impiannya yang akhirnya bisa disebut kenyataan sekarang, tapi tentang Oh Sehun yang tidak bisa berada disisinya saat Luhan butuhkan seperti sekarang.

Tidak benar, karena Oh Sehun tidak pernah pergi sebelumnya.

Kenapa?

Oh Sehun mau mulai menghindarinya?

Mungkin Oh Sehun malah sudah menghindarinya. Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang sudah jarang bertemu dan tidak terlalu dekat lagi, kan? Karena Xi Luhan sering mengabaikannya, dan Oh Sehun sadar untuk mulai mengambil jarak yang paling mungkin.

Seharusnya Oh Sehunlah yang paling mengerti, kalau Luhan malu. Luhan terlalu tidak punya keberanian lagi untuk menghadapinya lagi setelah kecanggungan besar di dalam lemari tempo hari, dan Luhan mau Oh Sehun yang memulainya.

Mengejarnya, kalau bocah bodoh itu benar-benar menyukainya dan tawarannya untuk Luhan itu sungguh-sungguh.

Luhan segera menggeleng.

Kenapa dia harus memikirkan kebodohan mereka berdua sekarang?

Kenapa Oh Sehun harus membuatnya khawatir sekarang?

Luhan menggeleng lagi, memutar tubuh dan segera bergegas kembali ke _lobby_ gedung SBC dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

 _Siarannya harus menunggu_.

Ada terlalu banyak orang di tempat yang luas itu, dan dada Luhan sesak karena hal tersebut menghimpitnya. Ia segera memandang berkeliling, mencari satu sosok jangkung yang paling ingin dia lihat.

 _Oh Sehun sudah pergi_.

Luhan kembali diserang rasa panik, karena dia didesak kebutuhan untuk segera menemukan Oh Sehun. Meraih bocah itu dengan suaranya. Tapi, apa Oh Sehun bahkan bisa mendengarnya sekarang? Luhan berjongkok, lemas oleh rasa takut dan kekesalan karena Oh Sehun tidak mau bertahan menunggunya barang sedetik saja.

"Ahh…" Luhan segera menyeka lelehan air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Brengsek."

Apa dia benar-benar mau meninggalkan Luhan?

"Noona…"

Sepasang kaki berhenti di depan Luhan. Gadis itu perlahan mendongak, dan wajah khawatir Oh Sehun membuat kekesalan Luhan jadi semakin besar. Segera saja air mata gadis itu menetes lagi dengan cepat.

Oh Sehun segera ikut berjongkok di hadapan Luhan dan menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pergi sana!" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun sambil menatapnya sengit. "Aku membencimu!"

"Noona…"

"Mataku, hiks, kemasukan debu gara-gara kau! Sakit sekali. Menyebalkan…"

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Jujur saja Luhan jelek—super manis—sekali dengan air mata dan bibirnya yang menekuk sedih seperti anak kecil begitu. "Kenapa Noona berada disini?"

"Kau bilang aku tidak, hiks, sendiri. Aku mau, hiks, memastikan kalau kau benar-benar membohongiku."

"Aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri." Gumam Sehun, gantian mengusap-usap kepala Luhan lembut. "Aku bilang akan pergi, nyatanya aku tidak benar-benar bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

Oh Sehun tersenyum. Manis sekali, dan jantung Luhan jadi berdebar tidak karuan lagi.

"Aku merasa paling lega, kalau terus berada di sisi Noona."

 _Itu_ …

Luhan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam lensa mata Sehun seperti sebuah cermin, dan jauh melebihi itu, dia melihat semua hal yang sudah mereka lewati selama ini.

 _Terus berada di sisinya_ … Pemikiran itu baru terasa benar lagi.

"Berikan tanganmu."

Oh Sehun menatap Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Cepatlah!"

Oh Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, dan Luhan segera menepuk telapak tangan bocah itu pelan. Sebuah _hi-five_ ringan yang Oh Sehun tidak tahu untuk apa Luhan lakukan dengannya.

"Kau sudah terikat kontrak denganku, Sehun-ah."

"Kontrak?"

"Pergi kemana saja, kan? Awas kalau berani berbohong padaku!"

Oh Sehun terperangah, dan sekarang dia jatuh cinta puluhan kali lipat dari yang sudah-sudah. Jatuh cinta pada Xi Luhan dengan kuncir kuda cokelatnya yang khas, Xi Luhan yang seperti kutu loncat, yang manis, dan selalu berisik.

"N-Noona… Harusnya digenggam. Bukan—"

"Itu urusanku!" Luhan segera berdiri, menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya dengan kedua pipi yang merona. "Kau selalu saja memprotes."

Oh Sehun ikut berdiri, masih terlalu kaget untuk tersenyum.

"Jangan pergi, dan tunggu hingga aku selesai siaran. Aku akan menghajarmu sampai puas nanti, kau mengerti!?"

"O-Oh… Iya."

"Bagus." Luhan berdehem canggung. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku menangis karena mataku kemasukan debu. Jangan salah paham."

Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku tidak salah paham."

"Oke. Ingat? Jang-an-per-gi."

Sehun mengangguk dengan patuh.

Luhan mendengus sebal. Tadinya dia mau berjinjit mengecup pipi Sehun, tapi sebaiknya dia menghindari bencana di tempat umum. Toh, dia bisa melakukannya nanti karena Oh Sehun tidak akan kemana-mana dan mereka punya waktu yang masih sangat panjang untuk dilalui bersama.

 _Bikin gugup saja_.

"Ya, sudah." Luhan melambai satu kali, lalu setengah berlari menuju lift.

Hari ini benar-benar sesuatu.

"BERJUANGLAH, SAYANG!"

 _Sialan_. Sesuatu yang membuat Luhan berpikir seharusnya tadi dia sekap saja Oh Sehun di ruang penyimpanan barang.

"KAU!"

Luhan hanya bisa memelototi Sehun dengan kemarahan membara di kepalanya, sementara bocah itu terus saja tersenyum lebar padanya. Karena Oh Sehun sangat menggemaskan, Luhan mungkin bisa memaafkan tingkah kekanakannya itu, tapi tidak kalau dia melakukannya di tempat umum dan ada banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

Tempat umum dimana Luhan bekerja, dan akan ada orang-orang yang mengenalinya.

Oh Sehun benar-benar cari mati. Mungkin, karena Oh Sehun jadi mirip seperti dirinya sekarang.

Seperti cerminan diri Luhan yang berisik.

.

.

.

 _All I see is you_

 _My reflection, in everything I do_

.

.

.

 **THE END.**


End file.
